iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pycelle
Pycelle is the Grand Maester who served in King's Landing and advised the Small council for over forty years. Pycelle was murdered in his chambers by Varys, who claimed it was to disrupt the kingdom. Appearance and Character Pycelle has only sparse hair that runs around his bald, spotted head. His maester's chain is two dozen heavy chains wound together that stretches from neck to breast. He has a long, snowy beard that runs down to his chest, however this is chopped off on the orders of Tyrion Lannister and afterwards his beard is short and sparse. Instead of the grey robes worn by most maesters, Pycelle wears a red velvet robe with an ermine collar and golden fastenings. Pycelle bends the vows of his order to suit his needs, indulging the needs of the flesh and dabbling in poisons and politics with a skill few maesters dare to approach. He is very loyal to Tywin Lannister, or House Lannister itself, and works discreetly to promote its interests, even if it means flouting the meaning of the words 'honour' or 'loyalty'. He possesses a certain low cunning, but isn't respected as much by other Lannisters or members of the small council. That being said, Pycelle is sharp enough to recognise what a terrible ruler Cersei has become and stops being her sycophant. History Pycelle became a maester during the rule of Maekar I Targaryen. He has served Aegon V Targaryen, Jaehaerys II Targaryen, Aerys II Targaryen, Robert I Baratheon, Joffrey I Baratheon, and Tommen I Baratheon. He has always had a fondness for House Lannister, and has slyly found small ways to increase the Lannisters' presence in King's Landing. For example, he advised Aerys II Targaryen to choose Tywin Lannister as his Hand, hoping that Tywin would take the throne. Books A Game of Thrones Lysa Arryn reports to her sister Catelyn Stark that Pycelle was helpless in saving the life of Lord Jon Arryn. Pycelle attends Lord Eddard Stark in the first meeting of the small council upon his arrival from Winterfell to take up the role of Hand of the King. When Eddard makes inquiries about the death of the previous Hand - Lord Jon Arryn - Pycelle states that, from his experience, Jon's illness did not seem suspicious. When confronted with Lady Lysa Arryn's accusations that poison was the culprit, he points the finger of suspicion on Varys. After Eddard is injured in a street fight with Ser Jaime Lannister, Pycelle tasks himself with maintaining Eddard's healing. When it is discovered Ser Gregor Clegane had led raids into the Riverlands, burning several villages, Pycelle tries to delay any action taken against Lord Tywin Lannister. Causing Eddard to becomes more and more convinced that Pycelle is the creature of Queen Cersei Lannister. Pycelle tends to King Robert I Baratheon's wounds after he is injured by a boar in the kingswood, and he reports to Eddard upon Robert's death. He is also present when Eddard presents Robert's will and is arrested at court. Under Cersei's direction, Pycelle visits the grief-stricken Sansa Stark after her father Eddard's death and examines her intrusively before giving her a potion to calm her. A Clash of Kings A Storm of Swords A Feast for Crows Pycelle is summoned soon after the dead of Tywin Lannister is discovered in the Tower of the Hand. He inspects the corpse, but has left by the time that Cersei arrives to see her father. He is then put in charge of looking after Tywin's corpse and preparing it for his wake. He attends the wake, despite the fact that it is reserved for the highborn. Cersei notices that his eyes are closed and thinks that he may have fallen asleep. Jaime later recollects Pycelle crying over Tywin's corpse. A Dance with Dragons Category:Characters Category:House Lannister Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Feast for Crows Category:A Dance with Dragons Category:Maesters Category:Casualties of the War of the Five Kings Category:Grand Maesters Category:House Targaryen retainers Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing retainers Category:Retainers of Aerys II Targaryen Category:Retainers of Maekar I Targaryen Category:Retainers of Aegon V Targaryen Category:Retainers of Jaehaerys II Targaryen Category:Retainers of Robert I Baratheon Category:Retainers of Joffrey I Baratheon Category:Retainers of Tommen I Baratheon